Metamorphose
by Titan Dwarf
Summary: The idea itself of man-eating giants sounds fearsome alone, but it gets taken to another degree when you're reborn in a land where they reside. A Self-Insert OC.


**Author's Note:** I just wanted to point out that this fic will (for the most part anyway) start canon, and begin to slowly drift to the AU side. Possibly. This is a Self-Insert of the "someone from our world dies and is reborn into _" variety, and not in the literal sense.

 **Beta:** None, but I will be looking.

 **Summary:** The idea itself of man-eating giants sounds fearsome alone, but it gets taken to another degree when you're reborn in a land where they reside. A Self-Insert OC.

 **© An anime/manga by Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Prologue**

* * *

She felt warm, _very_ warm. That much could be said about her current position in the foreign area. The walls were soft, but closed around her. The cozy safety that she felt nearly gave her euphoria, but all the same something wasn't very right. Something felt... off, _wrong_.

She was being shoved forward, but felt no hands. Nothing was touching except these walls. The farther she went up the more she began to hear sound. Odd sounding, what she heard were reminiscent of voices; yes, muffled voices.

Before she knew it she was pulled from the confines of her condensed space, and boy was she _cold_. The air stung at her skin something fierce, as if she were being pelted with thousands of tiny ice cubes. The sudden discomfort made her bottom lip tremble. She immediately began to cry, it seemed to be all that she could do. It was her first thought, her very first reaction to her unknown environment. Almost as if it were instinct. _It seemed to be all she could do_ , wail while no tears streamed down her face.

No tears? Strange that was.

As a matter of fact, her eyes weren't even open, try as she might she _couldn't_ open them. Those sounds had in fact been voices, but they were no longer muffled. They were loud, so very loud. The voices, the clanging objects, the beeping. Her ears were too sensitive to handle all of this sound at one time, it caused her to increase the frequency of her cries.

She had been washed and blanketed, by now she'd managed to crack open her eyes. It had been a struggle but she'd done it. This new development... this wasn't any better than her eyes being stuck shut. Everything was so... _blurry_. Nothing could be made out, nothing. The people, at least she was sure they were, looked like nothing more than blobs. Blurry blobs that hobbled around.

The cloth that hugged her was warm, it was nothing compared to the loving warmth she'd felt before but it was enough to quiet her cries. Once she was calm, she hadn't realized just how tired she was. Perhaps she'd worn herself out crying like that. She'd nearly assume she was drained even.

She blinked her half lidded eyes while being passed over to someone, and fell to sleep at the soothing, foreign words being spoken to her.

 **o O o**

She had been oh so confused. After what felt like months on end, she still didn't know what was going on. Why she was suddenly so small, why the light appearance of her skin contrasted what she remembered to be her dark flesh, where was she and why couldn't she understand what the people around her was saying? So many questions and no way of asking, no way of receiving answers.

She tried to recall where she last was before this mysterious occurrence.

Her name... it use to be Celine, she knew that. She recalls being out with friends late at night, she had to walk home alone. She was crossing the street, there were bright lights and loud honking... after that her thoughts become fuzzy. She draws a blank, what happened to land her here? It was no doubt a car she was remembering. Was she possibly hit?

Did she... _die_?

No.

Couldn't be. If she were dead then why was she, well, currently _alive_? She was living, but clearly not as the person she once was. This was made obvious by her drastic change in appearance. She was an infant new to this world, she'd had a restart on life as someone knew.

 _'I was... reborn?'_ Impossible, reincarnation was not real. At least she never thought it to be. _'If it isn't real then why am I a baby?'_

The confusion caused from this always morphed itself into unease due to the unknown, and it eventually led her to shed tears every time. Her wails were loud and unwavering, she had a strong pair of lungs it seemed. Good thing, because crying seemed to be all she even did for the time being. Either when she needed something, when the thoughts she let invade her mind became too much, when she would begin mourning the loss of her previous life. She was in complete disbelief the first time she realized how unfairly her life had been ripped from her. Though each and every time, without missing one beat, the woman taking care of her would be at her side ready to comfort her. Never did she appear weary from her constant blubbering, always was she there with a smile.

She was very pretty in the face, with her eyes honey brown and hair strawberry blonde. As of now the pretty woman had her in her arms, rocking her back and forth. Cooing and looking down at her with love, she smiled and said... something. The little one pouted, narrowing her eyebrows in a way this woman clearly found amusing.

But _she_ wasn't laughing, she did not think this was funny one bit. Not only could she not understand, let alone speak, this unknown tongue, her motor skills seemed to be gone almost completely. She couldn't sit up, walk, or anything that even remotely required frequent movement. Before now she knew well that she was a baby, and that would most definitely explain this.

Though the language barrier that separated the two of them, she'd yet to find any explanation for. It made her wonder where she'd been born. This didn't sound like any kind of language she'd heard before, it honestly sounded like literal gibberish.

Questions of her current living had first raised when she'd seen where she was staying for the first time. The floors were wooden, not any type you would see in a modern day home however. But the kind you probably wouldn't want to walk barefoot on. There was a rug she was left on to crawl around, but she'd always made sure to stay there. The kitchen was small, a stove, a fridge, counter top and a table with four chairs.

Before she noticed any of it, she was honestly quite shocked at the lack of appliances within the home. There were no kitchen appliances (like a microwave, blender, dishwasher, things that she'd remembered owning), and most of all no television. Even things as simple as ceiling fans weren't anywhere in sight. It made her wonder if she'd been born in the country side somewhere. Though that thought had been tossed immediately. Quite into the twenty-first century, even country homes had these things. They even had bathrooms just as any other modern home, though possibly not as visually appealing.

Due to still being so small she was bathed in a sink in the kitchen. Which was how many people bathed their babies sometimes, it wasn't anything to raise her eyebrow at. Though, once she'd gotten too big for that and began to be bathed in a big wooden tub outback... that was when she realized they had no bathtub either. Or even a toilet it appeared, since whenever behind their home she could clearly see an outhouse.

Their backyard even had a garden, both of flowers and crops. They also even had a small barn that housed the cutest cow. One that her newly realized mother allowed her to see and pet for the first time once she was two years old. At any moment her mother had her outside with her, she'd allow the little girl to waddle around at her leisure. Their backyard was fenced off, too tall for her to climb. She'd be alright. She always made sure to check on their animal before going back inside, to stare at it in fascination. Her eyes would be trained onto its black and white blotched fur, or she would watch as it ate. All for no real reason other than the fact she'd never seen one in person. Even despite the nineteen years of life she'd had under her belt. The animal usually acted as if she weren't even there.

By two years old she was also able to grasp basic language skills, and could speak in complete enough sentences. No longer did she produce nonsensical babbles, in a sad attempt at speech. She could now see that this language wasn't unknown gibberish like she'd previously assumed, but German. This was absolutely nothing like the English language she held remembrance of speaking. It made her realize that she was in Germany, and it at least closed the mystery of where she'd been born.

She was unnerved at how she was able to learn a whole new language just by listening. Though it was obvious how. A child as young as she had a brain that could process information much quicker than any adult. Every word spoken from her mother, either in song, in random speech, or from a story book encoded itself into her mind. Where the more often she heard the language, the more she began to understand it, without her even knowing. This all made great sense, and it was good she could communicate, but it didn't make it any less strange.

As strange as it _might_ have been, it was still very necessary and good for her to have learned. Or else, how would she get anywhere?

With her ability to walk she was on her feet constantly. Back and forth around their small home, looking at everything, observing. It was all she could really do. Over time she would take it upon herself to go to the front door and try to open it, though she could hardly reach the handle. All that would come of it was a light brush of metal against her finger tips, and being scolded as her mother carried her away.

She couldn't help it, she was a curious little thing who wanted to learn more of her new world. She'd been cooped up in her home the first two years of her life, the only bit of the outside world she'd ever remotely gotten a glimpse of were through her backyard. It wasn't enough. She wanted to see the town and it's people. She wasn't mad at her mother denying her this, she was only pushing three years old. Of course she wouldn't be let outside alone, what good parent would do such a thing?

"Do you want to go outside?" Her mother finally asked her after who knows how many times of having to take her away from the door. The child did not speak, she only nodded her head in a silent response. Her mother smiled. "A little stroll wouldn't hurt. You've never seen the town, have you?"

Upon actually _seeing_ what lied outside their home, she was in awe of what she'd been presented. The road they walked down was grassless, nothing but dirt and rock. A horse-drawn carriage slowly rode down the other side of the pathway, going straight passed them. The towns people were dressed in... not exactly rags, but very plain old time looking clothes. The men were either hauling water, or tending to field work and to animals. Some women were washing clothes and hanging them up to dry while others walked with their children as well.

This was _different_ , very different to her past first world country living. The area was very rural.

One thing that she saw for certain, this place was quite spacious. The fields were wide open, enough for all farms and homes to have their own space. From her point of view, the forest far behind was even large. Once they'd actually gotten into town the area became busier, it caused for her mother to lift her and place her onto her hip. Woodworkers hauled logs and hammered at their current project in the distance, some breaking a short time for water or to wipe away sweat before getting back to it. There were shops lining either side of their path, all with customers bustling in and out. Everything, from the residential district to the main town, appeared to be prosperous enough to live a good enough life off of.

The items for purchase from the open stands she managed to glance at showed products such as fruit and fish respectively. Here if you wanted to eat you either had to catch and grow your own food, or buy it straight from someone that had. Thinking of her previous living, this seemed to be quite a step down in comparison. Super markets filled with already packaged goods, frozen foods, canned items, and already bottled/filtered water had now been reduced to _this_. At least they didn't have to buy food from these stands. While this place was concerned, she much preferred to eat vegetables that she could watch grow.

Her attention to the environment around them was redirected to the tall wall that surrounded the area. This was new. Boarders should have been enough to keep unwanted things out, those were used frequently when such a thing was needed last she remembered. Why did they need walls _that_ large?

"Mama."

"Hm?" her mother answered. She turned her head to look at her daughter.

"What's those walls for?" she asked. Her mother giggled at her curiosity.

"That's Wall Maria, it keeps us nice and safe." _Wall Maria_. Deja vu hit her like a train upon hearing that answer, she'd heard that somewhere before. Though, she couldn't place quite _where_ she'd heard it.

Quite a few people had stopped to speak to the two, though mostly her mother. It was a wonder how they all seemed to know her so well. They were asking how Lorraine (it seemed her mother's name was) was doing, they even asked about _her_ too. Then they'd bring up some man named Hoenheim, asking Lorraine if she'd heard from him since he left. With a sad look in her eyes, Lorraine would regrettably answer no each and every time. Then they would smile and give words of optimism before being on their way.

It left her to wonder who this Hoenheim person was, and what he meant to Lorraine for people to ask about him that way. She had the urge to question her mother about it, but after seeing how upset she looked any time his name was dropped she changed her mind. Maybe she would find out herself one day.

 **o O o**

Once she was four years old she began helping her mother more around the house, with whatever she was physically capable. Things such as spreading the seeds and pulling up the crops were her new appointed job, it greatly sped up the time it had normally taken Lorraine to do such tedious tasks. At first the woman thought she would have to break it all down step by step for her daughter, but she'd been taken by surprise when she saw just how well the little girl had already understood. To say the least Lorraine was impressed. The girl would say she learned from watching her do it whenever she asked, but the woman knew she was also just smart.

Which, she supposed one _could_ say that. But, she was a more advanced mind in the body of a child. Had it not been for that, just how clumsily would she have been doing this work? How difficult would it be for her to observe, comprehend, and learn all that she could in this world? Would she even be attempting to do so otherwise? The answers to such questions were simple.

She sometimes used her foreknowledge of her old world's advancement to her advantage. As on one occasion she'd successfully made her own toothpaste using baking soda she'd found in one of the kitchen cabinets, some peppermint, and water from the sink's tap. It wasn't exactly like the store bought kind she'd been trying to make but it was close enough. There was a time in middle school where she'd made it as part of a project. Creating your own hygienic products at home was it. Because of this she also managed to make her own soap and deodorant, while making very sure for her mother not to see her. She tried not to squander all of Lorraine's precious ingredients either, lest she force the woman to spend money left and right to replace the mysteriously disappearing items.

In creating whatever she could, it was almost as if it were her way of trying to cling to her old life. Her sad attempts at creating the makeshift items of her past, replacing any and all that she could replace, eventually grew tiresome. Her old life was gone, she had to accept it. As soon as she actually began to, she tried harder to adapt to her current surroundings. Which had in fact led to the young one asking her mother if she could help with the backyard work in the first place.

Here, you did not have the leisure of things being handed to you. None of these people did, not even them. If you wanted something you had to work hard with your own two hands for it, you needed to _earn_ it the honest way. It was all one could do to truly keep thriving and living. So she spread crop seeds, made certain to water them thoroughly (not too much, not too little) everyday, she swept the kitchen, fed the cow (as well as the few chickens Lorraine had eventually purchased), even had her mother to teach her how to sew. Just so she wouldn't have to go to Lorraine every time she'd found a hole somewhere on any of her dresses.

All because she wanted to learn of the responsibilities, the things necessary to live. They all lived off of the prosperous land, she would have to one day do the same, possibly on her own. There was no harm in an early start. However, try as she might to adapt to her current living, she sometimes felt alienated. Not because of the people around her, but because of her own nagging thoughts. She sometimes felt she would never truly belong no matter how hard she tried. She _wouldn't_. Not as long as she had memory of her more environmentally advanced way of living.

But that still didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Given more time, she'd become even more accustomed to her home duties. To the point of nearly becoming second nature. With an extra year of age she'd begun to bring all the wood she could carry in order to light the stove for cooking instead of her mother. Standing on a stool, she would help with preparing the food before Lorraine cooked it. With a full extra year of age, she'd been presented with a new responsibility: attending school. Nothing to stick her nose up at for having technically completed it already.

However when actually there to witness the unruly children, running amuck in the classroom, shoving each other around, and all around being annoyingly noisy she was quick to change her mind. Being a child, she was forced to attend anyway. She could not do otherwise, unless she felt like answering questions on how she could possess such knowledge without having been given any education. Parents did not teach their children at home here. Homeschooling didn't exist as parents were far too busy with working to educate their children too, she wouldn't be able to use it as an excuse.

There were children at varying ages, all taught in one big class. This school only had one room that housed a chalkboard and not enough seats to accommodate all of the kids. The younger ones like her were seated before the older ones, and whoever did get to have a desk had to sit themselves on the floor. _'It looks like all the kids in our area are here.'_ she'd thought to herself.

The teacher walked around, asking the brand new faces of young children to introduce themselves. She cursed in her mind seeing as that included her too, noticing the teacher stop at her desk. "Hello there, aren't you a cutie!" the teacher had cooed at her, she really hated that. She may have been five years old, but in no way did that give a person leeway to speak to her as if she were a baby. She was _hardly_ even a five year old. "Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself to everyone?" _No_. Despite what she'd wanted to answer with, she stood from her desk.

Her eyes only flickered up for a fraction of a moment before going straight back at her feet, upon seeing everyone stare at her. She didn't like being the center of attention, not at all. Being looked at so expectantly by everyone made her nervous, it didn't help that the room became stone cold quiet when the introductions began. Of course _that_ had to be when they all decided to shut up. "Does she know how to talk?" The question made her cheeks turn pink and coaxed a few to let out a laugh. It had been a boy her age that asked, sounding genuinely convinced that she was in fact mute.

"Um... my name is... Ada Brandt..." she shyly trailed, avoiding eye contact at the best of her ability. She couldn't have acted anymore awkward.

The teacher gave a smile. "That's a very pretty name, Ada. Do you have anything else you'd like to say?" The little girl shook her head, and the teacher looked at her curiously. She supposed it wasn't bad that she weren't talkative, it meant she wouldn't be any trouble. Though it was still odd, how quiet she was for someone so young, she seemed like she hadn't even wanted to give her name.

Ada sat back down under her teacher's say so and rested her head in her folded arms. She listed to the woman stop at another desk, asking the child to stand and introduce themselves just like she. "My name is Armin Arlert, ma'am." She gasped and was quick to sit up and turn in his direction. The boy was blonde haired and blue eyed, a very familiar face. _Very_ familiar name that she'd heard somewhere. The boy who'd introduced himself afterwards solidified what she was afraid of.

"I'm Eren Jaeger."

Her sudden environment devolution.

Wall Maria.

Armin Arlert...

 _Eren Jaeger_

She should have seen it before, the wall had been such a dead give away but her mind hadn't even bothered to entertain the thought. It had been hard for her to accept her reincarnation alone, but to think she'd actually been born inside a work of pure fiction. Impossible. _'But I'm here.'_ There was no denying that all of these things were reminiscent to that of the manga Shingeki no Kyojin, one she'd read in her old world.

When class had actually started the teacher wrote her name and the date on the board. Her name was revealed to be Ms. Hoffman and the date and year was February eleventh of eight-forty. The fall of Wall Maria happened at some point in time, and she knew she was born before it just from witnessing the presence of both Armin and Eren. She couldn't remember that tragedy's exact year, she couldn't have had any way of knowing or finding out just _when_ it would happen. Instead of listening to the teacher's lesson on numbers and letters, Ada became lost in her own morbid thoughts.

Why did this befall her? She wasn't anything special to be given this peculiar life. Was this some form of punishment? She hadn't been a bad person at all. She was nice, she'd helped at animal shelters, she had never gotten in any lawful trouble, what type of sin could she have committed to have been sent to _this_ hell?

Tears pricked her eyes, she bit the inside of her cheek in her attempt to keep from crying. She was filled with the very _real_ fear that she would die during the breech. Her life would be cut short again, even more than last time. She didn't want to die. _'I don't wanna die...'_

She was quiet all day because of this, she didn't even participate during class. When let out for recess all she did was lay out in the grass and stare up at the clouds. The thought that her life was over before anything truly even started was a heartbreaking truth. Thinking of any way she could live, anything she could do to prolong her life because she did. not. want. to. die.

When she finally returned home in the afternoon she went straight to her mother. "Mama, can we move?" If they weren't inside Wall Maria then they wouldn't have to be involved in the Titan's attack.

"What?" her mother asked in surprise. "Move? Why in the world would you want to move away, this is our home." So it was certainly out of the question.

"I don't like it here..." Ada admittedly trailed. Lorraine tilted her head, this didn't seem like the same little girl who was so interested in the world around them. She loved going outside to help with the yard and seeing the town. She always seemed to enjoy their life here, so where was this suddenly coming from?

"Why not? Did someone at school give you any trouble?" Was she being picked on?

Ada shook her head in the negative. "No! It's not anything like that. I just don't like living here anymore, can we please just go?"

"... Where exactly would we go?"

"... Trost?"

"Trost?!" Lorraine exclaimed, causing Ada to jump a little. Trost was located inside Wall Rose, where the economy was very different in comparison to Shiganshina. Demand there was higher as they all mostly relied on shipping and trade to thrive, the residential areas were only big enough to erect houses. They would have to sell their cow and chickens, there would be no room for growing her crop. That was how it was the closer you got to the inner city, the costs for living were more expensive. They lived an easy and comfortable life out here in the Shiganshina District. Even though Lorraine was a single mother who only had one mouth to feed, if they moved to anywhere in Wall Rose they probably wouldn't last a month. "Ada, why way out there? Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" she asked, beginning to grow very concerned.

She wanted to tell her, but the woman would think her crazy in a heartbeat. "There are monsters outside!" Ada opted for saying. "Really _big_ monsters that'll eat us all. Aren't you scared mama, they're gonna get in!" There was a moment of silence after that, while they stared at each other. Then, to Ada's shock, her mother began to laugh. The girl's mouth fell open. They were in real danger, this was no laughing matter she needed to _listen_!

"So that's it, huh?" Lorraine asked, covering her mouth as she was still amused. One of the neighborhood children must have told her of the Titans that resided outside the walls, most likely with the intent to scare her like this. "Honey, that wall stands at least fifty meters tall. Those 'monsters' aren't that big. And it's _very_ strong too." She smiled. "They aren't anywhere near tall enough to climb over it, and you can forget about them breaking through. There's nothing to worry about, we're all safe in here." She patted her daughters head and picked up the clothes basket. "Silly girl." She giggled while going out back to wash.

Ada stood frozen in place, in complete disbelief at how easily her words were brushed off. She sighed in defeat and lowered her head. She shouldn't have been surprised, she was a little child. Anything she warned with, no matter how urgent she tried to sound, was only going to be brushed off as overactive imagination. Her age was going to keep anyone from taking her seriously.

They weren't going to move, they were going to stay right where they were. Because of this she'd signed their death sentence. _They were going to die_.

 **o O o**

The higher learning she had in contrast to the little information taught at school always kept her from listening. She would instead always think about what would happen to Wall Maria, as well as her and her mother. What Grisha Jaeger would do to his son following, what Eren would do to him in turn. How useless her information of the future truly was and how she'd be incapable of doing anything anyway. It was all just hopeless, her having this new beginning was just a hopeless _waste_.

She sighed. She shouldn't have thought like that, but every since it dawned on her where she truly was she couldn't help it.

She kept her distance from the other kids at first, not exactly having very much interest in interacting with anyone "her age". It always raised an eyebrow from the teacher and made the other children mutter about her being "weird". She would instead begin to watch Eren and Armin, using them as references for how someone her age was suppose to act. But they didn't act the same. Eren was energetic, a bit loud, and sometimes got into tussles with kids who decided to pick a fight with him. Armin was more on the quiet and gentle side, he interacted with others nicely and tried his best to keep out of trouble. She tried to keep her behavior somewhere in the middle. Not too reserved that she drew too much attention, not too out there to draw too much attention.

The two of them didn't appear to really be friends yet, they hadn't even looked in the other's direction let alone speak. She could see it, they were too different to show any interest in interacting with each other. She recalls that Eren saved Armin from bullies (or at least tried) on many occasions in canon, that was how they became friends in the first place perhaps?

Armin did soon begin to become the target of bullies as soon as his curiosity of the land outside the walls was heard. Thoughts like that were _very_ taboo where they lived, even more than inventing or anything else non-traditional and unreligious that was seen as unholy. It turned one into a social pariah in a matter of seconds. Which was exactly what happened.

She'd seen them once after school, pushing the boy to the ground and kicking dirt on him. They voiced he deserved it for thinking far too differently, and all Ada did was watch in disbelief. When one's curiosity was too great they were pretty much considered some type of outsider by their peers. They didn't belong with the other people who stuck to their original ways. That was how the world unfairly worked here.

"What are you looking at?!" One of the boys had yelled at her in the distance. It shook her from her thoughts and caused her to gasp when she realized they were speaking to her. "If you're gonna do something then _come do it_!" he'd dared her. She didn't speak, only stared at them wide eyed. Glancing down at Armin she could see he was eyeing her now. He was looking at her in a way that showed her he was wondering just what she would do.

Those boys looked to be at least seven or eight years of age, bigger than both her and Armin. Two or three years their senior. When the other boy began to step forward, she was quick to turn around and run all the way home, like a no good coward. She let intimidation get the best of her. If she were her original size and age she'd have had the courage to give them what for. It was funny, because being older and bigger seemed to be the same thing that gave them the guts to pull such awful behavior towards the blonde.

She'd become witness to the same incident every now and then for the last of the month, and every time she'd been far too nervous to make any action or at the very _least_ open her mouth. Though one day after seeing one of them throw a fist his way, she'd seen enough. "Hey! Leave him alone you _bastards_!" she'd yelled while picking up rocks and pitching them at the mean boys. Hitting them in their backs, shoulders, and nailing one in the head had successfully chased them away while yelling about her being some kind of psycho.

Now Armin watched on as the girl he recognized from class walked up to him, stopping in front of him and holding out a kind hand to help him up. She stared down him expectantly, waiting patently for him to accept her gesture while all he did was stare at her outstretched hand. Any of the kids that managed to see him in trouble usually turned a blind eye, at a time she'd been one of them. He had to wonder what made her do it, but he was still thankful all the same.

Armin had finally grabbed her hand, then she pulled him to his feet and helped to dust the dirt from his clothes. Armin opened his mouth to speak, but the girl turned and sprinted away from him before he could actually mutter a thank you. "Hey—wait! W-Where are you going?!" he urged her to come back, and Ada ignored.

She only wanted to help him out some, not befriend him. In canon Eren and Mikasa were his only friends, as well as the only ones that he truly needed. There was no need for her to try and butt her way into their inner circle, she refused to and would distance herself whenever possible. While she held no actual interest in befriending any of them, she'd from now on make it a point to help the blonde defend himself whenever need be. It would be wrong of her to just continue to allow Armin to get beat up if she knew it was happening, if she _knew_ she could stand up for him.

Something as small as that wasn't anything that could possibly hurt, now was it?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Before anyone asks, no Ada will not be able to invent anything like cellphones and stuff. Yes, she knows about them. But not only does she not know anything about how they work or how to make them, I doubt there would be materials available to make them. If there are, they definitely aren't cheap.

Ada's mother is French, thus explaining her not so German name. Don't worry, I'm not trying to make another Mikasa here, it was just something I thought of while typing the chapter. Nothing relevant to the story itself (hence why it isn't written in anywhere up there), just a small fun fact I felt like sharing.

Speaking of fun facts: Isayama first gained the idea for the Titans when he encountered a drunk customer at a coffee shop he use to work in. He was inspired by the inability to communicate and realised the most dangerous thing in the world was the human race. Funny isn't that? Lol

Another fact, babies are incapable of producing tears until several weeks after being born. Due to their tear ducts not being fully developed.

Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you thought.

 **TBC**


End file.
